weykipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Blossom (Knuckles)
Blossom (Knuckles) Blossom is a Knuckles with super powers. She is the Commander and the leader of the EbolaPuff Girls. She has dedicated her life to fighting crime, and the forces of evil. Appearance Blossom is a female Knuckles that bears distinct visual resemblance to Blossom from the cartoon TV show The Powerpuff Girls. She has a larger head than a normal Knuckles, a pink shirt with a black stripe going around the middle, pink eyes, orange fur, long white leggings, hairless arms, and a large red hair bow on her head. History Blossom is a Ugandan Warrior with numerous superhuman and elemental abilities thanks to a genetically altered form of Ebola that was created in a lab experiment. This special type of Ebola was called Ebola X She and her two sisters Bubbles, and Buttercup, are currently the only Knuckles in Uganda that have this special type of Ebola. She has been hired by Da Queen along with her sisters to be the protectors of Uganda, and to help the Ugandan Army fight off the non-believers. From that day on, the trio was known as the EbolaPuff Girls. Heroic Feats Fight Against Mojo Knuckles Blossom and her sisters were suddenly called into action when Uganda was under attack by the evil Mojo Knuckles and his self made robotic army of Mecha-Knuckles After a large battle, eventually the Mechanical Knuckles were all destroyed by Blossom and her sisters and Mojo Knuckles' plan to take over Uganda was ruined. Mojo Knuckles threatened that he would be back, and would not fail next time. Then the was chased out of Uganda while being spit on by a massive horde of other Ugandan Knuckles. Loli Police attack one day all was calm in Uganda until the Loli Police raided in a large group. They planned to hunt down and shoot all the Ugandan Knuckles in Uganda. They were equipped with loaded pistols and as soon as they all arrived they immediately opened fire while constantly shouting insults and profanities at all the Knuckles while shooting away. The battle was fierce between the Loli Police and the Ugandan Army. Both sides were losing members at a slow but pretty even rate. Until The EbolaPuff Girls took notice of all the chaos and flew in to battle. Thanks to the Ebola X, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had bullet proof skin, making the hand guns that the Loli Police had completely useless against them. Thanks to their ultra super powers the three Heroines were effortlessly able to overpower the entirety of the Loli Police horde. Finally, Blossom finished the battle by flying up in the air and Spitting a powerful spit ball that blew up upon hitting the ground and blew the remaining members of the Loli Police off their feet, many in which landed in the ocean where most of them drowned. The few that managed to survive were forced to except defeat and retreat back to their Airbase HQ, where they then proceeded to complain and rant about how much they hate the Knuckles for over half an hour. Mishap with the Ancient Ugandan Knuckles Once, Blossom was hanging out with a group of four Blue Knuckles in Open Mic Night. One of the Blue Knuckles was in the middle of telling a story to the four, when he was suddenly interrupted by an Ancient Ugandan Knuckles. The Disgusting beast attempted to corrupt Blossom and the four Blue Knuckles by pressuring them to go to Future Uganda and embrace the Super Ebola, which would turn them into Ancient Knuckles as well. However Blossom stood up to the grotesque Knuckles and argued against him. After a short argument, the Ancient Knuckles who was outnumbered by four, decided to back down and retreated back to Future Uganda, leaving Blossom and the 4 Blue Knuckles to continue with their business. Authority While Blossom is known as the Commander of the EbolaPuff Girls and has a higher authority than a regular Ugandan Knuckles, She is still a lesser authority than that of Commander Gaztons and Da Queen. She and her sisters will still do anything those two ask of them, however she is still considered Second highest in command to Bubbles and Buttercup. Category:Characters Category:Knuckleses Category:Authority Category:Ugandan population Category:Lady knuckles Category:Female knuckles Category:Hero